CLaSS 3i9 - The Band of II-Hooke
CLaSS 3i9 is a Philippine garage band, created originally by Keyboardist Bryan Thomas Santamaria and Guitarist Juan Raphael Contreras, with Drummer Beatrix De Guia. The Band is currently creating a cover for the song "Good Life" by One Republic. The group currently has a facebook page at https://www.facebook.com/HookesSound?ref=ts. Members: #'Wynne Christian Imperial' - Vocals (2012 - Present) #'Juan Raphael Contreras' - Lead Guitars, Bass Guitars, and Backing Vocals (2012 - Present) #'Bryan Thomas Santamaria' - Keyboards and Backing Vocals (2012 - Present) #'Nicholas Lee Paredes' - Violin, and Additional Guitars (2012 - Present) #'Beatrix De Guia' - Drums and Keyboards (2012 - Present) #'Arron Jan Patawaran' - Rapper, Aditional Vocals (2012- Present) Management Team #'Mike Gerald Do-Oma' - Consultant (2012 - September 2012) #'Jan Christian Blaise Cruz' - Manager (September 2012 - Present) CLaSS 3i9 is currently working with band manager Jan Christian Blaise B. Cruz, originally the Productions and Publicity manager, and is produced by Executive Producer, also Jan Christian Blaise Cruz. Originally not a band, the group only consisted of Bryan Thomas Santamaria, Nicholas Paredes, and Beatrix De Guia, with assistance from Juan Raphael Contreras, performing compositions, like "Tarantella", Johan Pachelbel's "Canon in D Major", and "Blue Moon" with Mike Gerald Do-oma. Bryan Thomas Santamaria and Juan Contreras, with Beatrix De Guia planned to make a cover of One Republic's "Good Life", but needed a full band to do so. Needing a "Whistle" for an intro, Bryan invited Nicholas Paredes and Jan Christian Blaise Cruz (Playing a Flute) for the intro part. Bryan told Blaise about the matter while walking in Rockwell Powerplant Mall, Makati Philippines while shopping for supplies for their Biology group's project. Blaise agreed, in the terms that Nicholas will be not in the group. Bryan persuaded Nicholas to join, and so Blaise backed out, and becoming the Productions manager for the band, since he produced the garage band "Untitled" last 2011, which includes The drummer Beatrix De Guia. The Band was formed. Originally working without a vocalist, with Bryan and Juan singing, they decided to get the Class singer Wynne Christian Imperial to be the Vocalist. They tried him out by performing "Apologize". Wynne became a member of CLaSS 3i9. It is still unknown if the group will be joining the school's Battle of the Bands in December of 2012. Blaise, while the group is practicing Good Life, proposed that Mike Do-oma be the manager, but Mike turned it down, but is the temporary manager by the other members. The Band needed a name, Keyboardist Bryan proposed "Tropa ni Julius" (Julius' Troup), after the "Class clown and inspirer" Julius Calleja. The group wa thinking of a group name, while Bryan mentioned about the members of the band to the productions manager, Blaise, mentioning that Julius is a key person in the formation of the band, since he "Inspired" Them. The Band oficially Became "CLaSS 3i9", after their Section's (II - Hooke's) Room number, Room 319. In August 2012, Keyboardist Bryan Thomas Santamaria consolidated with band members to create a cover of "Good Life" by One Republic, and will be produced by JCBLAISE PRODUCTIONS INC. Recently, in a conversation between Blaise and Bryan, Bryan mentioned that Mike already agreed to become the manager of the band. On August 7, Juan and the Band gave five songs to be covered, saying to add more good songs. "Good Life Covers", supposedly the first album, consisting of mainly covers of five songs, inluding "Good Life" by One Republic, will be scheduled to be released by Winter of 2012 by JCBLAISE PRODUCTIONS INC. with Productins Manager, Blaise Cruz. The band is currently creating and practicing on the first two songs, One Republic's "Apologize" and "Good Life". Arron Jan Patawaran, a rapper from the class, has been the rapper of the band, and so the band has two vocalists yet. On the Science Month, the band made a song for a mucis video, titled "One". The Management was given to Blaise and Mike became Consultant. "One" was published and produced by Blaise Cruz and remains to be the first song they made.